Dragon Ball Story ideas
by Darkness593
Summary: In order to get inspiration for my existing Dragon Ball stories, I would like to work on one that will be built up with reader assistance. But before I do that, I need your help deciding on which idea to turn into that project. Dragon Ball (Z/GT/Super) belongs to Akira Toriyama.
1. Chapter 1

**Much like my idea collection for possible Yu-Gi-Oh stories, I will be presenting a few ideas for Dragon Ball themed stories. All of them take place in drastically different timeliness, but the attitudes of the characters stay relatively the same. As with the Yu-Gi-Oh ideas, I will describe the stories and then present a preview. What I would like is for you guys to tell me what you think of each idea individually before you tell me which one you want me to write.**

First idea: Dragon Ball Universe(DBU)

The first of the alternate timelines is one where Capsule Corp has created ships for a new Galactic Military. Goku still learns under Master Roshi, who is a drill sergeant. The story itself will actually begin when Goku is assigned to Bulma's crew.

Goku is different in this story because he knows full well that he is a Saiyan when he grows up. In fact, instead of being sent to Earth to destroy it, he was sent to try and form an alliance between Earth and Planet Vegeta for a war against Frieza's empire. But, like in canon, Goku forgets his mission. He still has his tail when he's an adult, mainly because there weren't any Great Ape incidents as he grew up. Like most soldiers/warriors, Goku wears armor that comes with a helmet that allows him to breath in atmospheres with no oxygen, which makes him a good addition to Bulma's exploration crew.

Bulma's crew has a few soldiers, but none as resilient and brave(foolish if you ask Bulma's) as Goku. Major members of Bulma's crew are Bulma herself, Goku, Tien(with Chiautzu included since their basically a set), Chi Chi and, later on in the story, Trunks. With Goku on the crew, Tien is the one who protects the ship while Goku(and Bulma if the air is breathable) go on scouting missions.

They run into Vegeta and his crew on a few occasions. During those occasions, Vegeta sends members of his crew to test Goku's strength. They will face each other eventually, that is inevitable.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

 **Preview:**

Goku followed Bulma through the barracks of the ship. She led him to a door that was a slightly darker shade of grey than the others.

"You'll be bunking with Tien," Bulma explained, "You're armor is already inside. I would suggest changing now. We wouldn't want the higher ups at headquarters to know that you're fresh out of the academy, now would we?"

"I thought they already knew," Goku said, puzzled, "didn't they assign me here?"

"Yes, but they tend to question your drive as a soldier if you're not battle ready as soon as we leave the planet."

"Oh,"

Goku entered the room and saw his armor and undersuit sitting on his bed. He stopped out of his academy uniform and put the blue undersuit and gloves on. He then put the orange cod piece on, followed by the thigh guards, then the leg guards and finally, the indigo boots. He then fastened the orange torso piece on his chest, clipping the front and back together from the sides. He put the indigo wrist guards on and looked at the helmet. He wouldn't need to wear it until he and to go out onto a planet with a poisonous atmosphere, but that didn't mean he couldn't check it out. It was mainly orange, with a blue area on top in the middle, going from the visor to the bottom at the back. There was also a filtration system below the visor and red 4's emblazoned on each side. Goku was about to put it on when the ship shook as it began to take off.

 **There's the first of I don't know how many ideas. Tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Idea 2: Dragon Ball High(DBH)

This story will have a slice of life feel to it.

Where did Evolution first go wrong? It tried to tell Goku's story _and_ put him in high school. We can't have both of those stories. Well we probably could, but I'm not stupid enough to try. Instead, I will focus on the high school story type. The only question is, should it be on Earth or an alternate timeline planet Vegeta? I ask this because people who want to see Goku and Vegeta in school together can't because, at the very least, they are five years apart in age, so Vegeta would be in college when Goku starts high school.

If the school is on planet Vegeta, then this will become a group thing, where you guys will need to share some Saiyans so we can build up Goku's generation of Saiyans, since the only named Saiyan who could attend school with him is Broly, and I don't see that working out too well.

Now, Goku will still have his upbringing on Earth, no matter which location is chosen for the school, so his preferred name will still be Goku. That said, if the school is on Earth, then Krillin and Chi Chi will be there. Bulma will be in college since she is four years older than Goku(I did the math).

Final point. Technically(I don't care what the forums and official guides say), Goku should have been 15 when he killed Demon King Piccolo. So he could easily get enrolled in a school after that event. So, if the school is on Earth, he would have to juggle homework with his training on the Lookout. If they school is on planet Vegeta, he could receive training from his father, which would actually make him stronger than he was during the twenty third tenkaichi budokai.

 **Preview:**

Goku laid down, panting, beneath one of the trees on the Lookout. He had just finished a hard morning training session with Mister Popo. He was so exhausted that his tail was laying limp between his legs. The shade of the tree felt good on his sweat soaked skin. Mister Popo entered the building on the Lookout to converse with Kami, leaving Goku to his well deserved rest. Mister Popo found Kami watching Goku through a window.

"He is growing more powerful by the day," Mister Popo informed Kami.

"I know," Kami stated, "soon enough, there will be nothing left for us to teach him. However, something worries me."

"What might that be?" Mister Popo asked.

"He is so focused on becoming the greatest fighter, he has learned little else. Unless he receives proper schooling, he may not live through adulthood. After all, combat can only take you so far, and where combat fails, knowledge succeeds."

Mister Popo looked out the window at Goku, who was now sitting up, holding his stomach.

"Perhaps we can bring this subject up with him while he eats," Mister Popo suggests.

 **There we go. At the core, Goku will be the same as ever, but his future will be different, depending on where we put the school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Idea 3: Dragon Ball What if stories**

This will be the start of a series of stories where the driving point revolves around a "What if?" question. The questions can be serious or funny and their corresponding stories will explore how the series might play out with the change brought by the question. The best part about this? Everyone can take part. The first question?

What if Goku was born a girl?

This one question raises further questions down the line. That is what makes it a good what if scenario. Now, for the sake of not confusing anyone, Goku's name will still be Goku. Mainly because the idea of slightly changing a person's name when switching their gender is stupid, but that's just my opinion. Also, please note that for this scenario, Goku is the only one who's gender has been changed.

.,..,.,.,.,...,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.

Preview:

A young girl, about eleven years old, sat naked on a rock in the middle of a stream. Her jet black hair seemed to go in every direction but down. Her iris's were the same shade of black as her pupils, making it look like she didn't have iris's at all. What was strange, besides that fact that she was naked in plain sight, was that she had a monkey's tail. It seemed to sit limp on the rock, with it's tip dipped in the water.

The girl continued to sit, staring blankly at nothing in particular. Something in the water tugged on her tail, but she didn't notice. A few minutes passed and something yanked her tail, pulling her closer to the water. She looked back at her now mostly submerged tail. A big smile appeared on her face as she jumped to her feet, flicking her tail as she did. A huge fish, about the size of a young whale, splashed out of the water, it's mouth clamped tightly to the tip of the girls tail. She looked it in the eye and giggled as she punched it, sending it flying off her tail, over the stream and onto dry land.

The girl hopped over the stream and grabbed a branch off a tree. She drove it through the fish, killing it instantly. She then approached a pile of clothes and put them on. First, a pair of yellow leggings. Then, a navy blue gi, tied together with a white belt. After that, a pair of black shoes and finally, pinkish red wristbands.

She picked the fish up by the stick and began walking down the path by the stream. After a couple minutes, the path turned to enter a forest. At the end it connected to a larger path which split off further down. She took the path on the right, waving to a family of monkeys as she passed their tree. She noticed something red leaning against a rock. It was a pole.

"I knew I dropped it somewhere," the girl exclaimed, picking up the pole.

After a few minutes, she heard something. A sound she had never heard before. She stopped and turned around. Dust clouds approached her, being caused by some strange box like thing. The girl thought it was some kind of monster, trying to steal her fish. She threw the fish onto the grass beside the path and got into a fighting stance, pole at the ready.

 **I nearly forgot about this idea. Share your thoughts**


	4. Chapter 4

**Idea 4: Dragon Ball Genesis (DBG)**

In this story, the different alien races of the Dragon Ball mythos have been extinct for thousands, perhaps millions of years. Explorers have discovered the fossilized remains of the races on their home planets and Earth's scientists are working to resurrect them In the hopes of studying them.

The story begins thirty years later in a breeding facility, where they experiment to see how the races reproduce. The scientists give successful batches project names, naming the first unit after the project. This is where we are introduced to project Kakarot, of which Goku is unit 2 of 4.

Goku wakes up a month before he is scheduled to and has a falling out with his twin, Kakarot(aka Unit 1). Vegeta, the oldest living unit in the facility, comes up with a plan. Let Goku go and integrate into human society while Kakarot remains behind. This would give the scientists a proper trial on how Saiyans live when presented with different paths. It would also give Vegeta something to look forward to, as he is curious which unit will be the strongest.

Goku will find his way to Capsule Corp, where Bulma will let him stay. Goku will end up getting a job as a construction worker when he is offered the job after effortlessly catching steel beams before they crushed someone. In his free time, Goku trains, explores the city, or helps doctor Briefs with his experiments. For the latter, he's usually just doing the heavy lifting.

This may or may not end up being a Goku x Bulma story, I don't know yet, but Bulma's friends will end up making comments that fly over Goku's head.

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,

Preview:

Bulma threw some clothes at Goku. A pair of boxers, a navy blue T-shirt, some socks and an orange jacket with blue sleeves.

"I hope you like orange," Bulma said, tossing him a pair of orange cargo pants, "it's the only pair we have in your size."

Bulma left the room so Goku could change. Goku looked to his right and saw a mirror. This was the first time he was his reflection since he left the facility. He was covered in dirt and grime. The pants Vegeta made him put on before leaving were stained, possibly from his trip through the sewer. The door opened.

"Before you change," Bulma started, not coming in in case Goku was naked, "there's a shower through that door over there," she pointed to a door on the opposite side of the room as the mirror, "us it to clean yourself up."

After a quick shower, Goku got dressed, using pictures from a men's fashion magazine as an example. He tucked the shirt in, zipped the jacket up and folded the collar down. He left the room and found Bulma waiting for him. She looked him over.

"Good," she commented, "but your hair ruins the look," she tried to pat his hair down, only to have it spring back up, "OK? Maybe if I..." she unzipped his jacket, untucked his shirt and flipped his collar up, "perfect, a somewhat scruffy look for messy hair. And also," she looked at his tail, "this look compliments your tail more. Now come on, we need to get you some shoes."

 **Ok, what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final idea: (unnamed as of yet)**

When a young Saiyan arrives on Earth after the Resurrection F arc, she informs Goku and Vegeta that a group of Saiyans heeded Bardock's warning that Frieza would destroy planet Vegeta and escaped. Among those Saiyans was Gine, who was pregnant with hers and Bardock's third child at the time. The Saiyan says that when news of Frieza's defeat reached them, they dispersed throughout the universe to find the Saiyan who avenged their race.

So who was the Saiyan that came to Earth? Her name is Paasu(see if you can figure out the vegetable pun in her name. Hint: it's a root vegetable) and she is the younger sister of Goku, who she mistakes for her father at first.

The story will be about Goku getting used to having a sister while Paasu(and eventually the rest of the Saiyans) adjusts to life on Earth. Paasu will be living with Gohan and Videl, as Goku will most likely head straight back to Beerus's planet to continue his training, much to her dismay, as she would like to get to know her brother and the hero of the Saiyans.

,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,

Preview:

Videl walked with Paasu through the mall, pushing Pan in her stroller. She had agreed to help Goku's little sister try out Earth clothes, and it was a good thing she did, because Paasu's Saiyan armor was attracting a lot of attention. Videl decided to have a conversation with Paasu to keep her mind off the stares.

"So you're Goku's sister huh?" She asked, "You could have fooled me. I would have guessed that you would be Gohan's sister, or at least his cousin."

"Don't let my youthful appearance deceive you," Paasu said in a proud, cocky tone, "I may look young, but I'm only a year younger than Kakarot. Then again, that only proves that the women in the family are better off with the youthful appearance of the Saiyans."

"I think I know a few people who wouldn't mind having a youthful Saiyan complexion," Videl giggled.

"Who might that be?"

"Well... you're brother's wife for one. Vegeta's wife as well and, well, I guess every other woman at their age."

"Hmm... so what's my nephew like?"

Videl stopped and looked at her.

"Gohan?"

"Yes. I want to know more about my brother's children. I might as well start with the one who already has a child of his own."

"Oh, well... he fights when he needs to,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paasu gave Videl and intense stare.

"He's more of a scholar than a fighter," Videl jumped at the sudden shocked expression Paasu made with her entire body, she then quickly added, "but he's still willing to fight if it's to protect his friends and family."

Paasu seemed to be frozen with shock. She stood precariously on one foot while her arms were folded in as though she were just struck in the chest. Her tail was sticking straight out.

"Are you OK?" Videl asked.

 **All right. This is the last one. It's probably... ah who am I kidding, it's definitely not as good as the others. But I guess I won't know until you guys share your thoughts.**


End file.
